justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)
"Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)" von Panjabi MC ist tanzbar in Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The dancers are 4 women in Indian styled clothing. They wear the following: P1 *Red cap *Pink jacket *Pink bra *Pink leggings with pink belt *Red shoes P2 *Pink bandana *Pink shirt *Violet baggy pants *Barefoot P3 *Orange hair scarf *Orange shirt *Orange pants *Orange shoes P4 *Sleeveless blue shirt *Blue shorts *Blue greaves Bewareof coach 1 big.png|P1 Bewareof coach 2 big.png|P2 Bewareof coach 3 big.png|P3 Bewareof coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The dancers start off at a spray painted graffiti concrete wall, which come alive and animated. They dance in front of this concrete wall with graffiti still all over it. Later, the background turns black, only symbols from graffiti are visible. During a brief scene, a pink lotus flower appears. It seems like the background is taken from a rural street. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1, 2, 3 and 4: Put your hands together. Gold Move 5: It's a Wave Gold Move and starts from the right. Pose acordingly and then cross your arms. * P1: Bring your hands to your left side. * P2: Raise your right arm sideways to the right. * P3: Put your fingers sideways to each direction and bend your left leg. * P4: Bring down your left hand and put your right hand to your head while bending your right leg. Beware Of Gold Move 2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 Beware Of Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 5 MTBK GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 in-game MTBK GM2.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD while in single file Mashup Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) has an unlockable Mashup. Dancers (No Repeats): *It's Not Unusual (JD2) *Price Tag (JD3) *Airplanes (JD3) *Superstition (JD4) *I Want You Back (JD2) *Mas Que Nada (JD4) *Land Of 1000 Dances (JD3) *Boom (JD3) Appearances in Mashups Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) appears in the following mashup: * ''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *The lyrics are in Punjabi, which is an Indo-Aryan language used mainly in Pakistan and India. **Even though it's in Punjabi, it achieved worldwide success in 2002, when it was re-released. * The first dancer is similar to Lilly Singh (aka iiSuperwomanii), a Canadian-Indian YouTuber. * If you look closely, the song's title in the green 'Indian' text (near the left) and the Just Dance logo near the right of the wall also in Indian text, but cut off. * The choreography is performed by Aurélie Sériné (as P1), Shirley Henault (as P2) and Nawel Amini-mirad (as P4) * Even though the title used in-game is Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke), it does not feature Jay Z, even though the English title was used in his remix. * Sometimes, the coaches from Oops!...I Did It Again accidentally appear in the Dancer Selection menu in Just Dance 4 instead of the actual coaches. Gallery bewareoftheboys.jpg bewareof.jpg|Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) BewareoftheBoysShape1.png|The dance on the menu 67.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 avatar 68.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 avatar pictos-sprite (2).png|Pictograms bewareof_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-04-19-49-35-1-1.png Bewareinactive.png Bewareactive.png MundianToBachKeAvatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png|P4's Just Dance 2014 Avatar Videos Panjabi MC - Mundian To Bach Ke Just Dance 4 - Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) Just Dance 4 Beware of the Boys, Panjabi MC (Mash-up) 5* Just Dance Now Beware of the Boys 5 stars Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017® Beware of the Boys Site Navigation en:Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1990s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Quartette Kategorie:Alle Weiblichen Quartette Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Aurélie Sériné Kategorie:Shirley Henault Kategorie:Nawel Amini-mirad Kategorie:Juliana Herrera